


Help

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Mental Health Issues, Mental Hospital, chapters will get longer, characters to be added as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marinette visits Lila everyday





	Help

"Hello Lila."

Lila, who was sitting on her bed and had her face buried in her arms and did not hear anybody come in, jumped up at the voice. Her eyes-widened and then narrowed as she realized who the 18-year old standing in front of her was.

**"Ladybug."** Her words were laced with venom.

Marinette cringed hearing Lila speak. Her voice seemed less Lila and more broken. "Please call me Marinette. That's my real name."

Lila laughed, not the laugh she had back when she was 14, but a sad laugh. Once again, less Lila and more broken. "What did I do to deserve such a visit from you, Ladybug? Is it because you feel bad for me?" She put on a fake sad face.

Marinette shook her head. "You were put here because you need help, and so far you haven't been getting any. You have been denying help from all the workers here. So I-"

She was cut off by Lila laughing. "So you decided to help me? Why? So it'll help you sleep better at night?" Her voice was in a mocking tone. Marinette opened her mouth to speak, but was once again cut off by Lila. "It doesn't mater. Hawk Moth will come for me. He'll find me and break me out of here."

Marinette shook her head. "Hawk-Gabriel is in jail. He's not coming for you."

Lila simply smiled. "He will come for me. He cares about me and wants me to help him. He-"

"Lila," Marinette cut her off. "Gabriel doesn't care about you. He was using you because of your hatred towards me. You mean nothing to him."

That was the wrong thing to say because the moment those words left her mouth, Lila screamed and charged at her.

Marinette, who was regretting leaving Tikki at home, braced for impact. 

However, just before Lila could reach her, the door flew open and the workers ran in. They grabbed Lila and put her back on the bed. They started tying her to the bed.

Marinette could only watch on in horror as Lila screamed "NO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" 

Sensing it was time for her to go. She looked at Lila one last time, and sighed. "I'll be back tomorrow."

Lila didn't hear her. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was inspired by the recent Lila webisode in French where Marinette mentions wanting to help Lila and save her and a tumblr post about Lila ending up like Azula did in the Avatar series finale


End file.
